The Hurt Goodbye
by andreapirlono1fan
Summary: Phoenix and Athena has been in relationship for 1,5 years but her father disagree because of their huge age difference. When Athena told him that he will marry a man chosen by his father, they ended up having sex for the first and last time before go to separate ways. Phoenix/Athena, written for a friend request. Warning for sexual content


_"I will marry a man chosen by my father, Mr. Wright."_

Phoenix stared blankly at his office window. His hand that holding a cup of coffee trembled so violently. The words continued to ring in his ears. It's very hurt. Very painful. To heard the news that his beloved lover would marry another man. And that's all just because... an age difference.

He has been in a relationship with Athena for 1.5 years. Nearly 2 years! They both did not care at all that they had a 16 years age gap. What they know, they love each other. Initially, they hide their relationship, and acted like an employee and boss, like a pair of good friends in the public. But Athena argued that if they wanted this relationship to a more serious stage, they couldn't keep hiding. So, slowly, they told the people closest to them. The first was Trucy, Phoenix's adopted daughter. When she was told, she was a little surprised, saying that Athena was too young to be her new mother, but she immediately hugged both of them, and said if her father was happy, she will happy as well. Then to their friends: Apollo, Prosecutor Blackquill, and Edgeworth. All gave congratulations, but, Blackquill threatened if Phoenix dare to made Athena's tears fall just a drop, he wouldn't hesitate to cut his spiky hair with his katana.

But, when Phoenix and Athena decided to tell Robert Cykes, Athena's father, his reaction was a reaction they didn't wish to hear.

* * *

"You and Wright were lovers?!" shouted Mr. Robert when Phoenix and Athena visited his house.

"Yes, father." Athena said timidly.

"How long have you been in a relationship?"

"1.5 years, Father."

"1.5 years," Mr. Robert snorted. "And I just found out now. Athena dear, are you aware that you are 16 years younger than him?!"

"Then what's the problem, Father? Me and Nick love each other!" Athena's voice began to rise.

 _"Nick?_ That's your pet name for him? Mr. Wright, how many times have you slept with my daughter?"

"What?" Phoenix asked, confused.

"Is my question unclear, Mr. Lawyer? How many times have you had sex with my daughter?!"

Phoenix, who had been calm at first, become tense a bit. Clenching his fist, he answered,

"Listen, Mr. Cykes, just for you to know. Never! I really take care of your daughter's honor."

Mr. Robert snorted again, and looked at Phoenix with a very condescending look.

"1.5 years in a relationship with my daughter and you never sleep together? You think I'm an innocent child? This is your real face, Mr. Wright? Pretending as if you gave my daughter a job, even though in fact you only took advantage of my daughter's innocence."

"Father, stop it! Nick doesn't lie! We only kissed on the lips, and nothing more! He really appreciates me! He only wants us to do that when we're getting married!"

"MARRIED? YOU WANT TO MARRY A MAN THAT EVEN MORE SUITABLE TO BECOME YOUR FATHER ?!"

"WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL, FATHER?! ME AND NICK WERE ADULTS, AND WE LOVE EACH OTHER!"

"I will never let my only daughter marry a man who is 16 years older. What's more, he's a fraud, Athena! The forged evidence case, you don't remember at all?!"

"Nick is innocent, Father! He was slandered by his friend! And you have to know, you couldn't find any better man for me than Nick, he really love me sincerely..."

"That's enough, Athena." interrupted Phoenix. "I'd better go home now. See you later, Mr. Cykes."

"Nick, wait!"

Athena intended to chase Phoenix, but her father held her tightly.

"Let him go, Athena. I will choose a man who much younger and more suitable for you!"

A month after his visit to Mr. Cykes' house, Phoenix and Athena did not communicate at all. Athena didn't come to the office, didn't call him, didn't even send a text message. But suddenly, 3 days ago she came to his office, and said that she would marry a man named Stefan Effenberg, a wealthy businessman, her father's choice, and same age as her. And she can't say no to her father.

Phoenix can only be petrified when listening to the words spoken by Athena. He was unable to speak because his heart was too broken.

Phoenix looked away from the window. He started drinking his coffee, even though it was taste very bitter. He then took out a locket from his pocket. He opened the locket, and squeezed the photo inside. Photos of him and Athena.

"Daddy?" Trucy called softly. Phoenix hurriedly put the locket back into his pocket.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Apollo and I want to go shopping to the supermarket. Do you want to join us?"

"No, Trucy."

"Are you okay, Boss? Your face is very pale." murmured Apollo.

"Yes, Apollo, you don't need to worry."

"Is Athena not yet..." Apollo couldn't continue his question because Trucy had kicked his knee.

"Do you want us to buy noodles or other food for you, Daddy?"

Phoenix shook his head weakly. "No need. Happy shopping, and be careful on the road."

"Okay then. Come on, let's go, Apollo."

After Apollo and Trucy left, the office felt very quiet. The rain slowly fell. Phoenix lay on the sofa. He wanted to drink wine to forget his sadness for a moment, but he did not want to break his promise to Trucy. He hasn't touched alcohol for over a year.

When he prepared to close his eyes to sleep, the bell rang. With a little grunt, Phoenix rose from the couch and opened the door.

It was Athena.

Phoenix doesn't know what to do. Or what to say. So he just looked at Athena, admiring her beauty.

"Ni-eh Boss, can I come in?"

Phoenix nodded. Athena stepped into the office, and they both sat on the couch. For a few minutes, they just kept silent, creating an awkward, painful silence.

"I come to return this, Boss," Athena whispered as she took out a black bag. Phoenix received the bag, then took out the contents. Apparently, it was the stuff he gave to Athena when they were dating. Bouquet of roses, lipstick, make up, some cute skirts, and so on.

"You don't have to return it. Who knows you need these things later." said Phoenix, trying hard not to look at Athena's face.

Athena's tears slowly flowed. At first, she cried softly, but the longer, she cried harder and sobbed loudly.

"Nick, I'm sorry. I don't want all of this. I want to run away!"

After overcoming his surprise, because he had never seen Athena can't control her emotion like this, Phoenix approached her, and caressed her back.

"I know, Thena."

"What if we run away together? That way we can live happily-"

"No. You can't avoid your father like that. He's your only parent." Phoenix said as he looking deeply at Athena's wet eyes.

"I'm sorry, Nick. Really."

Phoenix smiled a little, then cupped Athena's chin with his finger. Their faces become closer, and Phoenix began to kiss Athena's tears. He hated to see that beautiful face was wet with tears. He would do anything to dry Athena's tears. His kisses begin to slid down, first to her cheeks, then to her nose, then to her lips. Their lips pressed against each other gently, then both of them pursed their lips together and begin to kissed passionately.

As she continued to kiss, Athena's hand groping Phoenix's shirt button. Slowly, she unbuttoned Phoenix's shirt. A part of Phoenix's mind told him to push her away, another part of his mind told him to just let her.

 _But this is the last chance ... Before we really separated._

"Wait." said Phoenix. "Wait a minute."

Phoenix release his kiss for a moment , took off his coat, and throw his coat carelessly to the floor.

"Now you can continue."

Athena grinned. Slowly, she takes off Phoenix's tie, followed by unbuttoned his entire shirt. After throwing Phoenix's tie and shirt, she pulled Phoenix's undershirt. Her heart beating fast when she saw Phoenix's muscular body and filled with muscles.

"Wow, Nick. Your body ... is more than just beautiful." Athena stroked Phoenix's nipples with her index finger, and kissed Phoenix's chest gently. Phoenix closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the touch of Athena's lips on his chest.

After she was satisfied wetting Phoenix's chest with her lips, Athena kissed Phoenix's cheeks. She choked, and her tears dripped again.

"Athena, this is completely wrong ... We shouldn't do this ... You ... you can leave now."

"No." Athena put her arm around Phoenix's neck, and kissed Phoenix's lips gently. She brought her face to Phoenix's ear and whispered, "I want you, Boss."

Phoenix let out a short sigh, he wished Athena didn't whisper seductive like that. With trembling hands, he unbuttoned Athena's shirt slowly. Athena grinned and giggled several times seeing how nervous her lover was. After Phoenix finished unbuttoning her shirt and tie, Athena threw her shirt on the floor, piled with Phoenix's shirt. She then takes off her skirt, leaving her only wear orange bra and panties.

Phoenix swallowed hard, not sure what he would do next. He stroked Athena's back, making Athena sigh softly.

"You can't be faster, Nick?"

With a grin, Phoenix unclasped Athena's bra. He threw Athena's bra to the floor. For a few seconds, he looked at Athena's beautiful breasts. Her body is so perfect, without any defect. Beautiful, very beautiful. He took a step forward, then stroked Athena's breast with his thumb. Athena groaned softly. First, Phoenix kissed Athena's neck, then onto her shoulder, then went down to her chest. He kissed and licked Athena's breasts at once with passion, making the young lawyer whisper his name "Nick, Nick, and Nick" continuously.

Carefully, Phoenix pushed Athena to lie on the couch, and lay on her stomach. Athena groaned softly when their bare skin met. She really enjoyed this.

Phoenix kissed her stomach, chest, then back playing Athena's breasts with his tongue. He bit Athena's nipple a bit, making Athena moan go louder. The way Phoenix kissing her whole body driving Athena go crazy.

She ruffled his hair, pulled the lawyer's face, and they kissed again passionately. Their bodies start to sweating. He take off his pants, and took off Athena's panties. Now they both of them were completely naked, with nothing to hide anymore.

"Athena, is this your first time?" whispered Phoenix while giving a soft kiss on Athena's lips.

"Yes."

"Then, I warn you, this might hurt."

"I don't care. I believe in you, _Phoenix._ I want to feel you inside me."

Kissing Athena's lips once again, Phoenix begin to thrust himself into Athena. Athena gasped for a moment, indeed it was hurt a bit , but the pain wasn't so long because Phoenix did it very carefully and gently. Seeing Athena gasp, Phoenix became a little hesitant.

"Is it hurt? If it hurts... I'll let go of myself now." whispered Phoenix.

Athena smiled weakly, and shook her head.

"Not at all, Boss."

Phoenix smiled again, and began to adjust his pace, while Athena followed him. While pulling and pushing, he stroked her stomach, kissing her breasts and lips repeatedly, again, and again, without feeling bored at all. For him, this will never be enough. He would never feel satisfied to enjoy the body of the woman that he love... He pressed harder, he could feel Athena's breast swaying, rubbing his chest. Athena's groan grew louder, their bodies were filled with sweat, and when they reached the climax, they shouted each other's names simultaneously.

When Phoenix released himself from Athena, without realizing it, his cheeks were already wet with tears now. Athena looked at him, gently wiping the tears that fell on Phoenix's cheeks by her index fingers. Phoenix pulled her head, and buried Athena into a very tight hug. He doesn't want to let go of this hug. He did not want the woman he loved to fall into another man's arms. Just imagining it made him sick.

He buried his head to the top of Athena's head, and, sobbing uncontrollably, his tears fell from his eyelids so profusely, soaking her orange hair. All of this was too painful for him. Maybe, he was destined to never succeed in love.

If only they never started all of this, if only they keep their relationship as employee and boss, if only they remained just friends... Maybe he would never feel hurt like this.

Life feels unfair to him. That he had to lose the woman he loved so much, just because of the age difference.

Athena stroked Phoenix's chest, feeling equally miserable and suffering. If only she could do something, if only she could run away from all of this...

"Sorry, Athena. I'm out of control." said Phoenix while releasing his arms. "It's better... if you leave now."

"Nick. Know that even though I'm with another man... I will never stop loving you. I will always love you, forever, and always." Athena gave a small kiss on Phoenix's lips, and unexpectedly, Phoenix pushed her with a bit rough.

"GO, ATHENA!" Phoenix exclaimed while taking Athena's clothes that scattered on the floor and throwing it to her. "It will be even harder if you keep talking... I beg you.. go get dressed... And get out from here!" He wears his clothes and turns his body so his back was to Athena. This feeling really torments him.

Athena wear her clothes without saying a word. When she was finished dressing, Phoenix's back was still to her. His back trembled and his shoulders went up and down, and Athena didn't need to guess that he was crying again.

"Goodbye, Nick." whispered Athena from the corner of her lips, not sure whether Phoenix heard it or not. Before going out, she glanced briefly at the bag containing stuff from Phoenix. Secretly, she grabbed the bag, stepped out, and closed the door.

* * *

It was a very bright day. Birds sing cheerfully, the sun shines brightly. The sunny day contrasted with Phoenix's appearance, with very messy hair, an unshaved beard, irregularly rolled shirt sleeves, and dusty sandals he wore. He leaned against the tree in the courtyard of a church, he knew perfectly well that his action was stupid, an act that only tormented himself, but, he wanted to see Athena's face for the last time.

The church bell rang, and a newlywed couple walked out of the church, holding hands. Athena looked very beautiful with wearing a turquoise wedding dress. Next to her, the groom, Stefan Effenberg, held Athena's hand very tightly. Stefan looked very happy, so did Athena. _Or Athena just put on a fake smile?_

"We welcome the newlyweds, Mr. and Mrs. Effenberg!" exclaimed the MC.

"Kiss, kiss, go kiss now!" shouted the invited guests.

Phoenix felt a pain in his chest when he saw Stefan and Athena kissing very passionately. He wanted to jump from his hiding place and separate the two of them. When Athena and Stefan finished kissing, all invited guests clapped their hands.

Athena waved her hand to the invited guest, and looked around. Her eyes stopped at Phoenix, who was still leaning against a tree. Their eyes met. Athena blinked to hold back her tears from falling. She waved her hand towards Phoenix slowly, and spoke silently without a noise, _"Good bye."_

Reluctantly, Phoenix answered back silently, _"Good luck, I wish you well."_

While dragging his steps a little, Phoenix walked back to his house. He reached into his shirt pocket, picked up a golden yellow ring that he had bought months ago, and threw the ring to the ground. He wiped his eyes with both of his arms, and quicken his steps.

The ring rolled weakly, and struck Athena's feet. She took the ring, looked at it, and found the initials "PW" and "AC" written on the back of the ring. Under the initials "PW" and "AC", there is a very small Phoenix's handwritten there:

 _"Happily ever after, Athena. I'm not supposed to love you anymore."_

With teary eyes, Athena tucked the ring into her wedding dress.

 _"But I will always love you, Nick, for the rest of my life."_

 **End**


End file.
